Destiny of Us
by InfiKiss
Summary: 2nd Quarter: Kuroko's Letter/ Sebuah surat koran ditemukan di laci meja Kuroko. Tiga orang kini menjadi tersangka. Mereka berlima, kali ini minus Akashi, menyelidiki ketiga tersangka itu diam-diam. Tapi benarkan ketiga orang itu terlibat? Siapa pelakunya dan apa motifnya sampai meletakkan surat itu ada di laci Kuroko? Penasaran?/ Word:4k
1. Prologue

…**apa itu ikatan persahabatan, huh?**

**Saling mempercayai?**

**Saling melindungi?**

**Saling bergantungan…?**

…**dan apa yang mendasari sebuah persahabatan?**

**Kejujuran?**

**Ketulusan?**

**Menerima satu sama lain…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan bercanda...**

**.**

**.**

**~Destiny of Us~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Friendship / K**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything! Kuroko no Basuke is Sensei's (Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama)**

**.**

**.**

**~Prologue~**

**.**

Kau yang tak memiliki sesuatu yang terkasih tak akan paham bagaimana rasanya ketika kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi. Kehilangan seseorang yang tak akan mungkin bisa kau temui lagi. Kau tak akan tahu rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang mereka alami jika kau tak pernah kehilangan satupun di dunia ini.

Kau tak akan paham seperti apa ketakutan akan kehilangan…

Karena jika kau tak pernah menyayangi siapapun. Kau tak akan pernah kehilangan siapapun.

~OoOoO~

Seorang guru paruh baya menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya seraya memperhatikan dokumen yang ada di tangan. Kedua iris sehitam malam itu tampak seksama membaca semua laporan. Dan berusaha mengingat baik wajah enam orang yang tergambar di setiap foto siswa yang tertera disana.

Dia berdeham sekali saat seorang guru lain mendekatinya. Guru ini tampak penasaran akan sesuatu yang tengah dipahami sang guru berkacamata. Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan diposisikan di samping kursi guru tadi, mencoba mengintip ke arah dokumen yang bebas dibaca siapapun.

"Kau memperhatikan mereka lagi?" tanya guru dengan iris coklat muda itu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat si guru berkacamata mendengus pelan dan lagi-lagi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia tahu sudah hampir satu minggu sejak daftar murid baru keluar, si guru berkacamata itu senantiasa memperhatikan daftar siswa barunya.

Pria berkacamata yang terkenal dingin dan galak itu sepertinya menaruh minat kepada enam murid yang ada di dokumen itu. Itu yang dipikirkan sang guru berambut krem disampingnya.

"Aku hanya merasa keenam anak ini…" Suaranya berhenti ditengah-tengah, "tidak biasa." Dan ia melanjutkan dengan suara memelan. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah guru berambut krem yang tetap tersenyum menatapnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kiyoshi?"

Guru yang dipanggil Kiyoshi itu menggosok dagu sejenak sambil meraih dokumen laporan yang ada di tangan si guru berkacamata. Ikut mengamati wajah keenam siswa yang tertera sambil menganggukkan kepala. Tampaknya ia setuju dengan yang baru saja dikatakan temannya tadi.

"Kau benar, Hyuuga,"

Yang bernama Hyuuga kembali membenahi posisi kacamatanya. Tatapan matanya tampak menyimpan suatu kekhawatiran tersendiri ketika ia melirik ke deretan jendela yang terbuka di sekitar ruang guru tempatnya berada. Angin semilir musim semi yang masuk ke ruangan itu tampak tak membuat kecemasannya berkurang sedikitpun.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu. Suara decit sepatu dan pantulan bola bakset yang menggema di stadion Tokyo masih membuat dadanya berdebar setiap kali mengingat beberapa pertandingan yang membuat darahnya mengalir cepat. Pertandingan-pertandingan menakjubkan sekelompok anak dari SMP yang berbeda-beda. Yang berhasil membuat semua penonton di stadion itu terpukau dengan kehebatan mereka.

"Aku merasa ada yang salah—menempatkan mereka berenam di satu tempat yang berdekatan. Tidakkah kita harus menyusun ulang daftar kamar asrama?"

"Kurasa tak perlu." Kiyoshi tersenyum lagi, kali ini sambil meletakkan laporan itu di meja Hyuuga. Ia menopangkan dagu di atas meja sambil terkekeh. Kedua iris coklat muda itu tampak tertarik akan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan segera terjadi.

"Anak-anak itu harus belajar sesuatu, Hyuuga. Ini menarik…"

~OoOoO~

Teiko Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah tingkat atas khusus untuk laki-laki. Terletak di Tokyo dan termasuk dari salah satu sekolah dengan prestasi tertinggi di berbagai bidang termasuk—akademi, olahraga, sains juga materi. Bukan sekolah sembarangan, tentu saja. Hanya mereka yang berhasil lulus tes dan proses seleksi yang panjang –yang mengikut sertakan proses mengenai latar belakang dan kemampuan— yang mampu bersekolah di Teiko.

Banyak orang di seluruh Jepang yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke sekolah ini. Karena selain akan mendapat predikat yang memuaskan, salah satunya digandrungi banyak gadis di sekolah lain, tentu masuk ke Teiko adalah sebuah kebanggaan dan mampu memudahkan mereka lolos ke universitas hebat di banyak negara.

Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau akan terlampau.

Satu peraturan yang ditetapkan di Teiko : Semua murid harus tinggal di asrama.

Hanya itu yang biasanya menjadi sebuah masalah. Yah, contohnya seperti sekarang ini di sebuah gedung asrama tingkat satu, tempat para siswa kelas satu SMU yang baru saja melewati hari penerimaan berada. Di sebuah ruangan bernomor 048…

"Aku tak tau kenapa harus sekamar denganmu, Akashicchi!" Kise berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Direbahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang terletak di dekat jendela, sedang seorang pemuda lagi tengah sibuk sendiri di tempat tidur lain yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Kedua iris madu Kise melirik pemuda berambut merah itu malas. "Dari banyak orang, kenapa harus Akashicchi?" lanjutnya sambil menggerutu. Kise memeluk bantalnya dan menatap lurus dengan wajah tertekuk. Jelas kesal.

Yang dipanggil Akashicchi, atau yang bernama lengkap Akashsi Seijuurou memilih diam saja. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan rengekan Kise yang sudah amat sangat membuatnya bosan.

Jika ada yang harus protes masalah pembagian kamar, Akashi adalah orang yang harusnya melakukan itu. Awal tahun menjadi siswa SMU, kenapa juga ia harus berbagi kamar dengan orang seberisik Kise? Setahun yang akan datang akan jadi saat yang menyebalkan. Akashi harus menyiapkan banyak senjata untuk sewaktu-waktu membungkam mulut berisik Kise.

Jelas Kise sadar pria berambut merah yang lebih kecil darinya itu sengaja mengacuhkannya. Pemuda itu langsung bangun. Kise berjalan menuju pintu, sebelumnya sempat melirik Akashi sebelum ia membukanya.

"Akashicchi,"

Akashi meliriknya enggan. Tidak menyahut.

"Aku tak berpikir akan berteman dengan Akashicchi. Aku tak pernah berpikir akan berteman dengan musuhku sendiri…" Tatapan mata Kise yang biasa ceria mendadak kelam. Dipandangnya Akashi dingin. Barulah Kise membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar 048 itu.

Di dalamnya, Akasshi tetap tak menaruh minat kepada ucapan Kise tadi. Pemuda itu melirik meja yang kini menyimpan beberapa buku bacaan yang ia bawa dari rumah. Meski ia tak menaruh minat dengan ucapan Kise, kalimat itu terngiang sekali lagi dibenaknya.

Membuat tatapan mata Akashi tampak sangat dingin dan kelam.

Akashi sendiri tak menaruh minat untuk berteman dengan Kise. Ia tak menaruh minat berteman dengan siapapun.

.

.

.

Kise berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki di koridor yang cukup ramai. Beberapa siswa yang memiliki kamar bersebelahan tampak mengunjungi satu sama lain untuk sekedar mengobrol dan menjalin sebuah hubungan pertemanan.

Pertemanan, huh? Kise spontan mendengus saat kata itu terefleksi di benaknya.

Langkahnya kembali dihentakkan saat ia melihat sebuah pintu kamar bernomor 056 terbuka dan seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit gelap keluar dari kamar itu. Langkah Kise sontak terhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Menatap pemuda tinggi itu dalam keheningan.

Sampai seorang pemuda lain yang bertubuh kecil keluar dari ruangan yang sama. Pemuda berambut biru laut yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat Kise ikutan terkejut melihatnya.

"Aomine-kun, tunggu," ujar si pemuda berambut biru terburu-buru saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Si pemuda tinggi berdiri terdiam. Memunggunginya. "Apalagi, Tetsu?" Tampaknya ia tak berniat menoleh untuk memandang lawan bicaranya. Suaranya yang berat terdengar angkuh sedangkan si rambut biru yang dipanggil Tetsu tadi bergeming di tepatnya berdiri. Jelas kelihatan kesal dengan nada bicara pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa aku harus membuat permohonan pergantian kamar?" tanya si rambut baby blue akhirnya.

Kini barulah pemuda itu menoleh. Membuat sepasang iris berwarna biru gelap seperti malam itu memandangi pemuda kecil ini dingin. Ia berjalan selangkah mendekat, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar tingginya menyamai pemuda berambut biru itu. Sepasang iris baby blue dan biru tua itu bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

Tatapan itu tak tampak bersahabat satu sama lain. Keduanya tampak datar.

"Dan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?" Nada suaranya jelas terdengar setengah mengejek.

"Semua terserah, Aomine-kun." balasnya.

Yang dipanggil Aomine-kun memutar bola matanya sambil kembali berdiri. Saat itulah pandangannya tertuju kearah Kise yang masih berdiri memandangi mereka. Membuat alisnya sontak bertautan dan matanya menatap Kise tak percaya. "Kise…"

Si pemuda rambut biru terkejut. Ia ikut menoleh dan tatapannya sama kagetnya dengan pemuda tinggi tadi. "Kise…-kun?"

Kise memasang senyum santai sebisanya dan berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu. "Aku sama sekali tak mengira akan bertemu kalian disini. Lama tak berjumpa, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi." Ia menghela nafas dengan nada mengejek sekarang. "Setelah Akashicchi, sekarang justru Aominecchi~"

Kuroko Tetsuya, si rambut biru tersentak. "Akashi-kun…dia disini?"

"Sekamar denganku."

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga pemuda itu. Masing-masing memiliki pemikiran tersendiri terhadap Akashi yang tengah mereka bicarakan sebentar tadi. Tampaknya berbagai macam ekspresi juga tergambar di wajah mereka. Antara heran, tak percaya, enggan dan…takut.

Takut terhadap Akashi?

"Sekolah apa ini~" Aomine Daiki, yang bertubuh tinggi tadi, menggerutu sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Pertama Tetsu, lalu Kise, dan kemudian Akashi. Aku akan tertawa jika si Megane Tsundere dan Snack Mania itu juga ada di sekolah ini." erangnya frustasi.

Tepat saat itu, kedua bola mata Kise membulat tak percaya saat menatap sesuatu yang ada dibelakang Aomine dan Kuroko. Kuroko yang sadar pun menoleh dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi heran yang kelihatan agak datar di wajahnya.

"Euhm~ Kalau begitu Mine-chin harus tertawa sekarang~"

DEG.

Aomine menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan. Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris pemalas pria raksasa berambut ungu dengan sekantong makanan ringan di pelukannya. Pria super tinggi itu menunduk, memandangi wajah Aomine malas.

"Kenapa Mine-chin tidak tertawa, huh?" Ia cemberut. Kecewa dengan ekspresi yang Aomine tunjukan.

"MURASAKIBARA!" Aomine terlonjak kaget sekarang. Ia mundur selangkah dan nyaris menabrak Kise kalau pemuda itu tak menahan punggung Aomine di depannya.

Kise mengedipkan matan, "Ja-jadi Murasakicchi juga disini?" Jelas ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kali ini. Semua ini benar-benar kebetulan atau memang nasib sial?

Kuroko satu-satunya yang setia bersikap wajar dan datar. Ia maju selangkah, menengadah dan kedua tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris ungu milik Murasakibara Atsushi. "Lama tak berjumpa, Murasakibara-kun."

"Ara~ Kuro-chin juga disini? Mine-chin, Kise-chin dan Kuro-chin~" Sebuah Maiubou masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lirikan matanya kini tertuju ke belakang tubuhnya dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan boneka kodok di tangan kanannya tengah bersandar di tembok.

Membuat tatapan ketiga pemuda tadi tertuju ke arah yang sama.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu menaikan kacamatanya. Mendengus sebal sambil melirik keempat pemuda berambut warna-warni dihadapannya. "Oha-asa bilang ini adalah hari sial Cancer. Tak kusangka bertemu kalian berempat disini." gerutunya kesal.

"Midorima-kun,"

Murasakibara menatap ketiga pemuda tadi lagi. "Aku dan Mido-chin berada di kamar 057."

Sontak mereka semua membungkam mulut masing-masing. Antara saling berpandangan satu sama lain, melempar tatapan tak percaya dan akhirnya terkejut dalam detik yang bersamaan. Ini semua ibarat mimpi buruk bagi mereka semua! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, mereka tak pernah membayangkan akan menghalami hal ini.

Bisakah takdir berputar ulang? Mungkin mereka akan memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke Teiko Gakuen ini.

Kesialan beruntun…

"Kebetulan macam apa ini…" Suara Aomine terdengar tak percaya. "Dari banyak orang di Jepang, kenapa harus bertemu lagi dengan kalian semua? Ini benar-benar kutukan!" serunya seraya menuding keempat pemuda yang berada di sekelilingnya bergantian.

Kise tersentak saat jemari Aomine tertuju yang terakhir kepadanya. Ia balas menuding, "Harusnya itu kalimatku, Aominecchi!"

"Bagaimana caranya aku melewati satu tahun di asrama ini bersama dengan mereka semua-nanodayo." Tambah Midorima sambil kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia menatap boneka kodok yang merupakan lucky item-nya hari ini. Tapi sekali pun membawanya, tetaplah kesialan menantinya.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau berteman baik dengan Aominecchi! Temannku hanya Kurokocchi!"

"Huh?!" Aomine mendelikkan matanya, "siapa juga yang mau berteman denganmu, bodoh?!"

"Apa?! Aku tidak bodoh-ssu!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang bicara dengan nada kekanakann –ssu-ssu— semacam itu, bodoh!"

"Beraninya Ahominecchi~"

"Aho?! Ahominecchi kau bilang, hah?!"

Midorima sebal. Kacamatanya bisa saja retak karena nada suara tinggi yang terlontar dari bibir kedua pemuda berisik itu. Matanya melirik-lirik ke sekeliling dan sontak melihat seorang murid lain yang lewat dengan ekspresi takut diantara mereka.

Yang Midorima lihat adalah dua botol air mineral di tangannya. Tanpa izin, Midorima merebut dua botol itu. Lalu memposisikan dirinya seakan akan melakukan lemparan bola. Tentu si murid tadi terkejut dan nyaris saja memprotes. Sayangnya suaranya tercekat saat dua botol itu melayang mulus di udara dan mendarat tepat sasaran. Di kepala Kise dan Aomine.

Murid tak bersalah itu berubah pucat. Sedangkan tatapan mata Aomine dan Kise langsung tertuju kepada Midorima yang sudah jelas pelaku botol melayang itu.

Midorima cuek. Ia menaikan kacamatanya acuh. "Orang bodoh tak seharusnya saling melempar ejekan-nanodayo…" ujarnya dengan suara dingin yang membuat amarah Kise dan Aomine sama-sama naik ke kepala.

"MIDORIMACCHI JAHAAT-SSU! Midorimacchi juga bukan temanku lagi!"

"KAU MEGANE! Oha-asa freaks, kampungan!"

"Apa!"

"…." Di sisi Kuroko diam saja. Menonton Aomine dan Kise yang tadi bertengkar mulut kini justru saling membantu untuk menyerang Midorima dengan kata-kata hinaan yang tidak pantas disebutkan. Sedangkan Midorima ikut membalas mereka berdua dengan acuh dan gaya cuek.

"Munch~ Munch~" Sedangkan Murasakibara tetap sibuk menghabiskan sekotak Maiubou di tangannya. Diliriknya Kuroko malas lalu menyodorkan Maiubou-nya ke pemuda itu, "Kuro-chin~ Kuro-chin mau makan?" tawarnya kekanakkan.

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya datar. "Tidak. Terima kasih." Dan kembali menonton pertengkaran ketiga pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi tontonan seluruh penghuni asrama yang berada di lantai yang sama dengan mereka semua.

Jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Akashi ada disana. Tak terlalu dekat sehingga tak satupun menyadari si rambut merah dengan sepasang mata heterokromatik itu tengah memandangi semuanya dingin. Akashi pribadi sama sekali tak menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

Berada satu sekolah dengan kelima orang yang pernah menjadi lawannya di pertandingan basket SMP. Berada sekamar dan harus tinggal satu atap dengan mereka yang pernah membuat Akashi merasa kesal setengah mati. Dan ada kemungkinan belajar dan menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun ini di kelas dan sekolah yang sama dengan kelima orang yang tak pernah ingin Akashi lihat lagi dihadapannya.

Ini benar-benar kesialan…

Akashi sang Emperor pun tak bisa menerima hal ini dengan mudah…

.

.

.

Di ruang guru, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi sama-sama terkekeh ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika keenam pemuda yang tengah mereka bicarakan nanti bertemu pandang. Entah bagaimana ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan satu sama lain. Ah, bagaimanapun itu, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi sama-sama tertawa geli membayangkannya.

Hyuuga menyudahi tawanya, menepuk laporan siswa tadi di mejanya. "Ini benar-benar akan menarik. Aku tak boleh melepas pandangan dari mereka berenam." guraunya asal-asalan.

Kiyoshi mengangguk. "Tahun ini sepertinya akan benar-benar menarik," imbuhnya santai.

.

.

**End of Prologue**

**.**

* * *

**A/N ::  
**

Saya datang lagi dengan apa ini?! Fanfic lain? Prolog pula?! Aaahhhh! Maafkan dakuuuuu! T^T

Ide ini datang secara random jam tiga pagi ketika aku justru lagi baca doujinshi DouWata (ada yg tau Doumeki x Watanuki? xD)

Tadinya malas ngetik, tapi pas inget jumat ini aku libur tugas, yowess begadang ga tidur sampai pagi ga masalah. Dan lahirlah prologue yg absurdnya ga nahan kayak begini. Sumpah! ini parah banget! Padahal dua ff lain masih on-going malah ngepost prologue ini. Gomenasai, minna! T^T

**.**

**Oh, iya~**

**Lanjutan Notes :**

**Disini Kuroko dkk dikisahkan justru satu sekolah setelah mereka SMU. Jadi Seirin, Rakuzan, Kaijou, Touou, Yosen dan Shuutoku nanti jadi nama SMP mereka. Kagami juga bakalan muncul kok sebagai teman SMP Kuroko tapi nggak sekolah di Seirin (fungsinya menambah kekacauan fanfic ini). Momoi juga bakalan muncul sebagai teman SMP Aomine dan Takao juga muncul nanti (dengan fungsi yg sama dengan Kagami).**

**Para Senpai mereka bakal muncul jadi guru. Khusus untuk Aida Riko, dia kan cewek, jadi dia berperan sebagai istrinya Hyuuga. wkwk xD (dari dulu pen banget bikin Riko jadi istrinya Hyuuga).**

**Karena dengan model pertukaran jenjang dan perombakan beberapa peran dari cerita asli, aku harap minna bisa memahaminya. Bukan bermaksud mengacaukan peran yang udah ada juga, sih~ Tapi jelas ini akan agak OOC dari mereka aslinya.**

**Rencananya tiap chapter cuma akan kubikin one-shoot atas keseharian mereka yang kacau dimana mereka justru nanti harus saling berhubungan dan kerjanya ribut terus. yah jelas juga dengan sedikit hint couple, sih~ Ini fanfic humor-comedy, yaa~ Aku sendiri ga paham masuk ke genre comedy apa kagak~ seadanya aja deh~ comedy garing juga jadi. #plakk**

**.**

Untuk kelanjutan, kuserahkan kepada minna yang bersangkutan apakah tertarik apa nggak. Pastinya lanjutan akan kutulis kalo sempet, sebelumnya aku mengutamakan Family's Curse sama Unrequited dulu soalnya. ^^

Matta, nee~

**Sign,**

**InfiKiss**


	2. 1st Quarter : Teiko's Basketball Club

**Destiny of Us**

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything—except plot.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Typo(s) are my bad re-edit, please forgive/ m(=.=)m**

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** Quarter**

**Teiko High School Basketball Club**

**.**

Suasana di hari pertama masuk sekolah jelas sangat ramai. Selain para senior dari berbagai klub sibuk memperkenalkan klub mereka di halaman Teiko. Banyak juga siswi-siswi yang datang dari sekolah lain hanya untuk melihat para angkatan baru di sekolah itu. Seperti yang kemarin dikatakan, masuk Teiko membuatmu akan populer di kalangan gadis dan itu mutlak hukumnya. Jadi sejak pagi dari pintu gerbang sekolah sampai bangunan utama Teiko tampak ramai dan penuh.

Ada banyak klub di Teiko, dari yang membutuhkan tenaga sampai yang membutuhkan estetika seni. Yah, sebut saja klub Sumo, Kendo, Aikido, Judo, renang, basket, sepak bola, musik, bahasa, lukis, bahkan sampai klub merangkai bunga pun ada. Selain klub itu jelas masih ada klub-klub lain yang tak perlu disebutkan semua.

Dari semua klub itu hanya ada satu klub yang tampak sangat ramai. Klub sepak bola. Dimana Kise menjadi salah satu yang berdiri di antrian murid baru yang hendak masuk ke klub itu.

Tunggu dulu. Kise Ryota? Klub sepak bola? Ehh?

Kise berdiri di barisan paling belakang karena kebetulan ia baru menemukan stand pendaftaran klub sepak bola. Tak sabar, ia mengetukkan sepatunya beberapa kali ke tanah sambil berdecak bosan. Ekor matanya sibuk melirik ke berbagai barisan pendaftar di klub lain dan berhenti di klub basket yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Siapa bilang Kise akan masuk klub basket? Ah, oke. Sebenarnya Kise berniat masuk ke klub itu saat ia tahu Kuroko Tetsuya pun akan masuk kesana. Tapi membayangkan disana mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Aomine, Akashi, Midorima juga Murasakibara, lebih baik Kise memilih tidak mengikuti Kuroko.

Malas sekali. Harus berada di kamar yang berdekatan dengan mereka—bahkan sekamar dengan Akashi. Berada di kelas yang sama. Masa iya juga harus masuk di klub yang sama? Haloooo! Teiko luas! Kise tak mau tiga tahun hidupnya berakhir dengan mereka disekelilingnya. Tentu saja, Kuroko pengecualian.

"Kise Ryota,"

"Huh?" Dengan malas ia menoleh dan kini menatap seorang guru tinggi berkacamata yang memandanginya. Kedua mata Kise menyipit sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu dan membuang wajah. Tidak sopan.

"Kise Ryota!"

"Apa?" sungut Kise malas. Ia tak suka bicara dengan orang yang tak dikenal.

"Kau salah klub."

"He?" Kini ia menatap pemuda itu lagi.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah pemuda itu. Senyum licik tentu saja. Kedua mata beriris hitam dibalik bingkai yang berwarna senada itu membuat perasaan Kise mendadak tidak enak.

Salah klub bagaimana? Jelas ini klub sepak bola, kan?

"Aku…akan masuk klub sepak bola, kok. Salah apanya-ssu?"

"Ini bukan klub basket, Kise-san."

Ha? Untuk kedua kalinya Kise dibiarkan tercengang tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda aneh ini. Kise ingin masuk klub sepak bola. Kenapa dia malah mengatakan soal klub basket? Oke! Ada yang salah dengan otak pemuda ini. Kise berani bertaruh sekarang.

Jadi Kise mengabaikannya. Bicara dengan orang gila tidak termasuk dalam kamus hidupnya.

Sadar akan diacuhkan, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terima begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia sudah mencengkram lengan Kise dan menariknya keluar dari barisan itu. Beberapa anak yang berada di sekitar mereka spontan keheranan karena Kise mulai berseru tak terima.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku-ssu! Apa-apaan ini!"

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan klub basket."

"Hee? Aku memang tidak ingin masuk ke klub basket! Aku akan masuk ke klub sepak bola!" Kise berontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkaram itu dari lengannya. Tapi si pemuda berkacamata tetap memeganginya bahkan lebih erat.

Beberapa detik usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, Kise pun menyerah dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu sambil cemberut. Kise tetap tidak mau masuk klub basket, pokoknya! Kalau nanti ia melepaskan tangan Kise, dia akan langsung berlari kabur.

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan stand klub basket, disamping seorang pemuda berkacamata lain yang tersenyum memandanginya. "Aku membawa anak yang kabur, Imayoshi."

"Wah~ Wah~ Terima kasih, Hyuuga Sensei."

Kise mengerutkan kening. Pertama ia menatap pemuda berkacamata yang dipanggil Hyuuga Sensei itu. Dan detik berikutnya Kise meloncat mundur dengan wajah panik.

"Se-sensei?! Kau sensei!" tudingnya tak percaya.

Hyuuga menyipitkan mata sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya. Tak berniat mengubris Kise, ia segera mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di atas meja stand dan menatap sederetan nama yang ada disana. Ia kembali melirik Kise sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kise Ryota, berhasil didapatkan. Target berikutnya tinggal Murasakibara Atsushi dan Aomine Daiki." Sambil mengembalkan kertas itu kepada orang berkacamata yang tadi ia panggil Imayoshi, ia mendekati Kise yang masih tak paham maksud ucapannya.

"Se-sensei…maksudnya?"

"Kau akan masuk ke tim basket Teiko. Tak peduli kau mau atau tidak." Hyuuga tersenyum, menepuk pundak Kise lalu melirik ke satu arah di barisan pendaftar klub.

Kise mengikuti arah pandangannya. Disana Kise menemukan Midorima berdiri di salah satu barisan. Melirik Kise sekilas lalu membuang wajah dengan tampang pura-pura tak mengenal Kise.

"Si Midorimacchi ituuu~"

"Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya juga bergabung." Hyuuga agak berbisik sekarang. "Oke, sampai nanti, Kise-san." Dan melenggang tanpa perasaan bersalah karena telah memaksa Kise masuk ke klub basket itu.

Di dekat stand basket, Kise masih berdiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Lima detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas dan melirik Imayoshi yang sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut, kan?" Imayoshi tersenyum.

"Terserah, deh-ssu~" Dan Kise langsung berjalan meninggalkan stand itu begitu saja. Ia tak mau terlalu ambil pusing soal klub. Lagipula kalau ia tak suka, ia bisa membolos setiap kegiatan klub dan berakhir dikeluarkan. Begitu lebih baik. Daripada membuang tenaga untuk marah-marah tak jelas di depan stand konyol itu.

Sekali lagi… Terserah saja…

~OoOoO~

Ruang kelas 1-A tampak sepi karena hampir semua siswa tengah sibuk berkeliling dan mencari klub yang ingin mereka ikuti. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih disana untuk sekedar mengobrol. Akashi Seijuurou salah satunya. Sang pemilik mata heterokromatik itu tengah sibuk membaca sesuatu. Ya, daftar murid kelasnya. Dan setiap kali melewati lima nama yang familiar Akashi akan membacanya beberapa kali. Lalu membaca daftar itu dari awal dan melakukan hal yang sama. Kedengaran konyol memang, tapi Akashi hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya apa ia memang harus berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka atau tidak.

Dan jawabannya senantiasa sama.

Ya. Mereka sekelas. Kau harus puas, Akashi...

Kesal—meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin. Akashi meletakkan daftar itu di mejanya dan berdiri. Saat ia bergerak, beberapa ekor mata sontak memandanginya dan mematung. Seakan-akan mereka akan mati jika bergerak disaat Akashi mungkin melihatnya.

Semua takut kepada Akashi. Lebih tepatnya, takut dengan sebuah gunting yang entah kenapa selalu terselip di saku blazer putihnya.

Mungkin lebih baik Akashi ke perpustakaan atau ke ruang klub hanya untuk mengecek sebagus apa ruang klub basket Teiko. Ya, itu kedengaran lebih baik daripada kesal tak jelas di kelas.

"Akashi-kun,"

Ah~ Suara itu. Cara memanggil itu…

Akashi menoleh saat ia baru keluar dari pintu kelas. Disampingnya seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah berdiri memandangi dengan wajah datar. Sejujurnya Akashi agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya, tapi seorang Akashi di-setting untuk selalu menampilkan ekspresi wajar dan tenang apapun yang terjadi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Semua anggota klub basket harus berkumpul siang ini. Imayoshi Senpai memintaku mengatakannya kepadamu," jawab Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum Akashi bertanya kenapa ia memanggilnya.

Imayoshi? Siapa itu Imayoshi?

"Imayoshi Shoichi, kapten klub basket." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Akashi, Kuroko kembali bicara.

Akashi mengangguk sekali. "Lalu dimana ruang klubnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hee? Akashi awalnya berpikir kalau Kuroko tengah bercanda. Tapi wajah datar anak itu membuat Akashi menepis pikiran tadi jauh-jauh. Kini ia mengerutkan kening heran saat menatap kedua iris Kuroko lebih seksama.

"Jadi, dimana kau bertemu si Imayoshi ini, Tetsuya?"

"Di koridor."

"Dan kau masih belum tahu dimana ruang klubnya?"

Kuroko menggeleng polos.

Sedetik… Dua detik… Tiga detik… Mereka berdua sama-sama diam saling berpandangan. Sampai sebuah nada pemberitahuan terdengar dari speaker sekolah. Dan dehaman seseorang menggema nyaring dari sana.

"Tes, tes~" Suara itu bicara, "Oke! Namaku Kasamatsu Yukio, wakil kapten klub basket. Bagi semua anggota kelas satu ataupun kelas dua yang masih berada di koridor atau kelas, sebaiknya cepat datang ke ruang klub sekarang. Jika dalam waktu lima menit kalian tidak datang…" Suara itu berhenti.

Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama menahan nafas saat menanti lanjutan dari pemberitahuan itu. Akashi sepertinya tahu akan ada yang tidak beres di kalimat selanjutnya saat ia mendengar kalimat sebelumnya tadi.

"KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MENJADI PESURUH DI KLUB BASKET! TANPA TERKECUALI!—ngiiiiiiiiiiingggg" Setelah teriakan itu mendadak suara dengungan nyaring menggema di seluruh sekolah, membuat beberapa siswa spontan menutup kedua telinga mereka sambil berteriak kesal.

Kuroko salah satu yang menutup telinganya. Ia agak kesal juga dengan suara mengganggu tadi. Tapi mendadak kedua matanya membulat saat menatap Akashi yang kelihatan terkejut.

"A-akashi…-kun?"

"Pesuruh…?" Suara Akashi berbisik pelan.

Pesuruh? Maksudnya jika Akashi tidak datang ia akan jadi pesuruh, begitu? Akashi tak bisa menerima siapapun memerintahnya. Apalagi orang bodoh yang menjerit dari speaker sekolah dan berhasil membuat telinganya pekak bukan main.

Orang itu… Yang tadi memerintah itu…

Harus matiiiiiii~

"AKASHI-KUN!" Dan Kuroko terkejut saat detik berikutnya, dengan pandangan ala setan yang tengah mencari mangsa, Akashi sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

Tanpa diminta pun Kuroko langsung berlari menyusul Akashi. Kuroko yang pernah melihat tatapan itu saat pertandingan final kejuaraan basket SMP enam bulan lalu jelas tahu artinya.

Akashi akan membunuh seseorang… Kuroko tak mau melewatkan hal itu.

Ehh?

~OoOoO~

Midorima berdiri bersisian dengan Murasakibara yang tengah asyik memeluk sekantong besar berisi camilan. Sesekali si rambut hijau melirik risih raksasa snack itu sambil berpikir darimana Murasakibara mendapat itu semua. Lagipula ia pikir Murasakibara tak akan bergabung dengan klub basket. Ternyata tebakannya salah.

"Uaaa~ Murasakicchi! Itu banyak banget-ssu!"

Celotehan menyebalkan itu membuat satu alis Midorima terangkat. Ia enggan menoleh ke asal suara karena tanpa melakukannya ia pun sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara berisik itu.

"Kise-chin tidak boleh minta," Murasakibara melirik Kise malas.

Otomatis Kise terkekeh, "Siapa juga yang mau minta? Aku kan model, jadi harus menjaga asupan makananku. Kalau aku mengemil sebanyak itu, aku bisa gendut-ssu~"

"Oh, iya? Aku ingin sekali melihatmu gendut-nanodayo," ejek Midorima sekenanya. Membuat Kise langsung memandanginya sebal. Tapi Midorima tetap tak melirik Kise.

Murasakibara sih acuh-acuh saja. Ia kembali memasukkan segenggam keripik ke mulutnya dan kembali bicara sambil mengunyah, "Munch~ Munch~ Tadi Hyuu-chin Sensei memberikannya kepadaku. Katanya, kalau aku mau bergabung ke klub basket aku diizinkan membawa camilan. Sedangkan tak ada satupun klub yang akan mengizinkanku melakukannya. Jadi aku gabung kesini~"

Hyuu-chin Sensei?

Kise menatap Murasakibara serius. "Maksudmu guru aneh berkacamata itu?" Dan Murasakibara mengangguk. "Ck~ Itu kan guru yang menghalangiku masuk klub sepak bola. Ternyata dia benar-benar mengincar pemain hebat-ssu~"

"Sepertinya kata pemain hebat harus digaris bawahi. Karena itu tidak termasuk kau, Kise." Midorima kembali mengejek dengan nada acuh.

"Midorimaccchiiii~ Ngajak berantem, heh!"

Midorima mengacuhkan Kise. Satu tangan justru menuding ke arah si rambut pirang. "Apapun yang terjadi jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Kise! Oha-asa bilang hari ini Cancer harus menjauhi semua Gemini! Kau akan membuatku sial."

"Apaaa?!"

Alaah~ Sepertinya perdebatan akan dimulai lagi. Untuk mencari aman, Murasakibara mundur dua langkah sambil mengunyah keripiknya lagi. Dan benar saja, sedetik berikutnya Midorima dan Kise sudah saling melempar kata-kata pedas lagi. Yang melempar kata pedas sih hanya Midorima, sedang Kise yang tak bisa membalas hanya berteriak tidak terima.

Jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berada, seorang memandangi. Seseorang berambut coklat dengan pandangan merendahkan. Tampaknya ia tak suka dengan kebisingan yang ditimbulkan Kise dan Midorima. Beberapa orang disampingnya pun menunjukkan wajah tidak suka.

"Jadi mereka yang katanya hebat? Hebat apanya? Kelihatannya lemah. Yang satu tukang merajuk, yang satu aneh dan yang satu lagi raksasa lamban. Apa yang hebat, huh?"

"Mereka hanya bocah kelas satu yang sombong. Hanya karena memenangkan kejuaraan SMP bukan berarti mereka hebat."

"Menyebalkan."

"Melihat mereka membuatku jadi sakit mata~"

Para senior itu memandangi Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara dengan pandangan merendahkan plus meremehkan. Seorang senpai lain sepertinya mendengar ucapan itu dan memasang ekspresi kesal. Sampai Imayoshi mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa, Kasamatsu?"

"Mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan," Kasamatsu melirik Imayoshi yang memasang senyum penuh misteri. "Tinggal tiga orang lagi.."

"Dua." Imayoshi mengoreksi. "Karena yang satu lagi masih belum terdaftar sebagai anggota kita. Dan sepertinya Hyuuga Sensei tengah mencari si anak hitam ini," godanya saat melirik ke sekumpulan senpai yang tadi menggerutu. Mereka masih tetap membicarakan Kise dan dua temannya.

Satu dari mereka terkekeh sinis, "Paling juga mereka hanya anak manja yang akan menangis kalau kalah. Anak-anak seperti mereka tak bisa diharapkan.." Dan yang lain tertawa karena ucapan itu.

"Tolong jangan katakan hal macam-macam,"

DEG.

Yang tadi bicara sontak terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang di saat seseorang berwajah datar dengan peluh membanjiri keningnya berada disana. Otomatis ia menjerit kaget dan meloncat mundur.

"Ka-kau! Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung, hah?!"

"Atau kau ingin mati dengan kondisi kepala terpisah dari lehernya?"

Mendadak tubuh pemuda itu merinding saat sesuatu yang dingin dan runcing tertempel di lehernya. Ia melirik kebawah dan wajahnya berubah pucat saat menemukan sebuah gunting ada disana. Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri Akashi dengan wajah bak psikopat haus darah.

"UAAA! Ja-jauhkan benda itu dariku!" Jeritan itu membuat semua perhatian tertuju ke mereka. Termasuk Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara yang ikut menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Kuroko dan Akashi ada di antara para senpai itu.

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi," Kuroko bicara lagi. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang orang lain dibelakangnya jika kalian tak tahu apapun tentang mereka."

"A-apa yang anak ini bicarakan! Kalau soal anak-anak kelas satu manja itu, siapa bilang aku mengatakan hal buruk?! Itu semua nyata! Mereka tak ada apa-apanya sama sekali!"

"Oh, yaa?" Suara Akashi mendingin saat ia menjauhkan gunting dari leher pemuda itu. Langkahnya berjalan penuh perhitungan saat mendekati Kuroko dan menatap pemuda tadi sinis.

Yang ditatap balas mendelikkan matanya penuh keberanian. Jika ditantang, ia akan berbalik menantang.

"Bagaimana kalau dibuktikan?" Akashi bicara lagi. "Dengan permainan basket satu putaran?"

Dengan permainan basket?

Kise yang tak paham langsung berlari menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko. "Ooi, apa yang kalian lakukan, Kurokocchi? Kenapa tiba-tiba mencari masalah dengan para senpai? Itu tidak baik-ssu!" serunya menengahi sambil melirik para senpai yang mulai berwajah pucat.

Kuroko melirik Kise datar, "Mereka mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Kise-kun, Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun. Dan karena perasaan Akashi-kun sedang kesal gara-gara senpai yang tadi berteriak di speaker sekolah, sepertinya Akashi-kun jadi terbawa suasana untuk menghabisi mereka semua." Kuroko menjawab semua itu dengan wajah datar. Seakan-akan makna dari kata menghabisi yang tadi ia ucapkan itu hanya gurauan.

Kasamatsu yang mendengarnya mendadak menelan ludah kecut. Reflek ia memegang lehernya saat membayangkan benda runcing di tangan Akashi mungkin tadi menempel di lehernya.

Imayoshi tertawa pelan, "Kasamatsu… Kau selamat,"

"Apa yang mereka katakan, Kuroko?" Midorima yang ikut menghampiri mereka bertanya penasaran. Sambil melirik para senpai itu sinis dan menatap Kuroko lagi.

"Seperti mengatakan kalau Midorima-kun, Kise-kun dan Murasakibara-kun adalah anak manja yang akan menangis kalau kalah. Juga mengatakan kalau kalian tidak ada apa-apanya selain hanya sekumpulan bocah. Juga katanya Kise-kun tukang merajuk, Midorima-kun si aneh dan Murasakibara-kun raksasa lamban." Kuroko terlalu polos. Untuk satu alasan saat ini para senpai pelaku tadi berharap Kuroko akan sedikit mengurangi apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi ternyata Kuroko menjawab semua dengan jujur.

Yang menakutkan adalah ekspresinya yang tetap datar itu!

"Tukang merajuk…?" Kise melirik senpai itu sejurus.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aneh?"

Dan Murasakibara masih setia mengunyah keripiknya tanpa peduli kalau ia dikatakan raksasa lamban. Ah, memangnya masalah? Toh yang penting bagi Murasakibara adalah snack ditangannya.

Para senpai itu tersentak ketakutan. Seseorang maju untuk menantang. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu benar! Kalian tak ada apa-apanya selain bocah sombong hanya karena menjuarai pertandingan SMP!" tudingnya dengan tangan agak gemetaran.

Akashi yang diam sebentar menyeringai tipis sambil memainkan guntingnya. Mengibaratkan tengah menggunting sesuatu di hadapannya dengan ekspresi sadis. "Ayo kita buktikan… Yang kalah, bagaimana kalau harus menjadi korban gunting ini…?"

DEG.

Imayoshi segera menengahi mereka. "Kedengarannya menarik." Ujarnya mendadak yang langsung membuat Kasamatsu mendelikkan mata tak setuju. Bukannya melerai, si kapten malah ikut campur!

"Pertandingan pembukaan tahun ini antara senpai dan kouhai," lanjut Imayoshi lagi. "Bagaimana? Jika senpai kalah, maka ia harus meminta maaf pada mereka. Begitupun sebaliknya jika kouhai yang kalah."

"Setuju!" Kise berteriak semangat dan Midorima mengangguk. Mereka berdua jelas tak terima telah diejek seperti tadi. Jadi mereka bertekad akan membuat para senpai itu malu sampai mereka tak berani menunjukkan bokong mereka di ruang klub itu lagi.

Deal, kan?

"Huumm~ Aku tak ikut~ Merepotkan saja~" Murasakibara bicara akhirnya. Membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan kaget dari Kise dan Midorima.

Akashi sudah menebaknya. Ia tersenyum memandangi raksasa ungu itu sambil kembali memainkan guntingnya. "Atsushi," panggilnya, "jika kau tak ikut, maka kupastikan kau tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Maiubou dan kawan-kawannya seumur hidupmu…"

GLEK.

Ancaman telak.

Wajah Murasakibara memucat. Menatap snack ditangannya dengan wajah sedih lalu akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, Aka-chin… Aku ikut."

Imayoshi tersenyum. "Oke! Bersiaplah!"

~OoOoO~

Aomine berbaring santai di atap sekolah. Cahaya hangat mentari siang itu tampak membuatnya nyaman-nyaman saja. Pertama, karena kulitnya memang sudah terlanjur hitam, jadi Aomine tak terlalu khawatir kalau-kalau kulitnya semakin gosong. Kedua, selain atap tak ada tempat lain yang nyaman untuk tidur siang.

Lagipula sesekolah tengah sibuk di ruang klub mereka mengingat ini hari pertama masuk klub. Jadi seseorang seperti Aomine yang tak memiliki klub lebih baik tidur-tiduran santai saja disana. Toh ia tak diizinkan pulang ke asrama karena pintu gerbang sekolah masih dikunci.

"Aomine Daiki!"

Eungh~ Kedua mata Aomine yang tadi terpejam mendadak terbuka pelan. Seingatnya ini bukan SMP Touou dimana selalu ada Satsuki Momoi, sahabatnya yang senantiasa meneriakinya kalau tengah tidur siang di atap.

Lalu siapa, dong?

"Aomine Daiki!"

"Arrgh~" Mengerang sebal, Aomine berbalik sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Aomine Daikiiiiiii!"

"BERISSIIIIKK!" Mendadak ia beranjak bangun dan menoleh ke bawah tangga, dimana dilihatnya seorang pria berkacamata tersenyum menatapnya. "Huh? Kau bukannya Sensei, ya?"

Hyuuga mengangguk. "Turunlah. Ayo ikut aku." Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

.

.

"Uaaahhh! Apa ini?! Skor macam apa ini?! 59-12!" Seorang anak kelas satu berteriak syok saat tembakan masuk ke ring para senpai. Ia takjub akan Midorima yang melempar bola dari daerah pertahanan timnya sendiri. Jarak yang sangat jauh.

Bola yang memantul itu langsung diambil oleh satu orang senpai yang ada di garis pertahanan. Ia mendribble bola ke daerah lawan, melewati Akashi yang hanya diam membiarkannya lewat. Tak ada siapapun disana kecuali Murasakibara.

Senpai itu memegang bola erat-erat, bersiap meloncat untuk melempar. Namun tubuhnya membeku saat Murasakibara sudah mengangkat kedua tangan dengan posisi bertahan.

"A-apa?" Tak ada celah baginya untuk lolos.

Satu tangan Murasakibara langsung menepis bola itu dan membiarkannya memantul menjauh dari senpai yang tadi membeku. Bola itu bebas ke arah seorang senpai lain yang berniat mengambilnya.

"Aku am," Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, ia mendadak terkejut saat melihat Kuroko sudah ada dihadapannya bagai hantu. "APA?!"

Kuroko bersiap mengoper bola yang tadi ditepis Murasakibara. Ah, bukan, Murasakibara memang sengaja mengoper dengan cara menepisnya kearah Kuroko. Ia tahu Kuroko akan mengambilnya. Ignite pass keluar saat Kuroko mendorong bola itu kuat-kuat sampai ke garis pertahanan lawan, dimana Kise sudah ada disana.

"Kapan bocah itu sampai disana?! Operan macam apa itu!" Para penonton sontak histeris bercampur takjub dengan permainan para anggota baru itu. Mereka juga kaget saat melihat Kise sudah berlari cepat ke daerah lawan untuk menangkap operan Kuroko.

"Aku ambil-ssu!" Kise berhasil. Dengan kedua tangan, dipegangi bola itu erat dan Kise meloncat tinggi. Seorang senpai ikut meloncat di hadapan Kise untuk menghalanginya.

Kise tersenyum tipis. Dipegangnya bola itu, gagal melempar. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia kembali melayang turun. Senpai itu awalanya bangga karena Kise gagal melakukan lemparan. Namun matanya mendadak melotot saat Kise melempar bola itu kebelakang. Bola itu melayang melewati si senpai. Naik ke atas dan menukik masuk ke arah ring.

DASH!

Bola itu masuk.

"TEMBAKAN MACAM APA ITU?!"

Barulah Kise mendarat sedangkan senpai itu sontak jatuh terduduk di lapangan. Ini pertama kalinya sang senpai melihat tembakan dari balik punggung semacam tadi. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Anak kelas satu itu sangat hebat!"

"Tunggu~ Bukankah yang rambut merah masih belum bergerak sama sekali?"

"Benarkah? Ia hanya berdiri diam dilapangan? Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Mengamati." Imayoshi muncul diantara murid-murid yang tadi membicarakan Akashi. Tatapan matanya tertuju lurus ke Akashi yang setia mengamati setiap gerakan lawan disekitarnya dengan tenang. "Dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang Emperor Eyes."

"A-akashi Seijurou?! Maksudmu dia kapten Rakuzan yang menjuarai pertandingan basket SMP enam bulan yang lalu itu?"

Imayoshi mengangguk.

"Lalu, keempat orang lainnya?"

"Kiseki no Sedai. Semua Kiseki no Sedai bersekolah di Teiko."

Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar Imayoshi, yang mendengar ucapannya sontak terkejut. Mereka memang belum pernah melihat langsung siapakah para Kiseki no Sedai itu. Tapi nama itu tak asing lagi di telinga para pemain basket tingkat sekolah. Nama yang membuat siapapun akan urung jika melawannya.

Seorang bertanya, "Bukankah Kiseki no Sedai ada enam orang? Dari Rakuzan, Seirin, Shuutoku, Kaijou, Touou dan Yosen. Kenapa hanya berlima saja?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu Imayoshi tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melirik ke satu arah. Ke pintu masuk gym basket Teiko dimana ada dua orang tengah berdiri memandangi ke gym. Satu berkacamata, satu pemuda tinggi berkulit hitam.

"Bagaimana, Aomine-san?" Hyuuga melirik Aomine yang tampak terdiam disampingnya. "Apa kau yakin tak akan masuk ke tim basket Teiko?" lanjutnya dengan nada memanasi.

Aomine berdecak sekali. Lalu memasang senyum tipis. "Kurasa aku akan mengubah pikiranku. Aku akan bergabung, Sensei. Tak ada salahnya berada di lapangan yang sama dengan mereka sebagai satu tim." Jawabnya mantap sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hyuuga tersenyum puas sekarang. Rencananya merekrut semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berjalan mulus. Seperti yang istrinya sarankan waktu ia katakan semua Kiseki no Sedai akan masuk ke Teiko Gakuen.

Kasamatsu meniup peluit. Pertandingan satu quarter berakhir dengan skor 64-12. Anggota kelas satu menang dan para senpai itu harus menanggung kekalahan telak mereka. 64-12 tentu bukan angka yang menyenangkan.

Imayoshi terkekeh, "Kalau dia bergabung, mungkin skornya tak akan segini saja. Mungkin bisa jadi 100-12." Guraunya asal.

"Dia siapa maksudmu?"

"Satu lagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Ah, tapi tak masalah…" Imayoshi melirik ke arah Aomine yang berjalan keluar dari gym. Tersenyum licik sendirian. "Toh dia akhirnya akan bergabung juga." Lanjutnya pelan.

~OoOoO~

"Hahaha! Aku benar-benar puas-ssu! Besok para senpai itu tak akan punya tampang untuk berhadapan denganku." Kise tertawa puas di perjalanan pulang dari gedung utama sekolah menuju gedung asrama yang terletak di sebelah wilayah sekolah.

Ia tak sendiri tentu saja. Ia pulang bersama dengan keempat pemuda lain. Akashi tak terlalu minat pulang bersama mereka. Hanya saja kebetulan mereka satu klub jadi jam pulang pun bersama. Mau tak mau mereka bertemu saat keluar dari ruang klub.

"Aomine-kun, dia tidak ada," Kuroko bergumam pelan sambil menyesap vanilla milkshake yang tadi sempat ia beli di kafetaria sekolah. Pandangannya tertuju ke minuman ditangannya.

"Benar. Mungkin Aominecchi tak minat di basket. Atau dia takut bertemu denganku. Hahaha!"

PLETAK.

Mendadak sebuah kaleng minuman mendarat di belakang kepala Kise. Mereka berempat sontak berhenti berjalan dan sama-sama menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Aomine yang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil memandangi Kise sebal.

"Apa, huh? Takut denganmu? Jangan banyak bermimpi, Kise bodoh!"

"Sakit, Ahominecchi!"

"Siapa suruh mulutmu sesumbar, hah!" Aomine keki setengah mati gara-gara ucapan Kise. Saat wajah itu dihadapannya, Aomine langsung menarik kedua pipi Kise kencang-kencang. Membuat wajah Kise tampak melar dan si pirang itu mengaduh keras.

Kise berontak. Memukuli kepala Aomine. "Sakiiiit! Ahominecchi, sakit-ssu!"

"Katakan! Aku minta maaf, Aomine-sama!"

"Sampai mati pun aku ogah!"

"Berisik, huh," Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise yang masih bertengkar mulut di belakang.

Murasakibara mengekor dibelakangnya sambil memakan Momogi yang sempat dia beli tadi. Ia melirik Kuroko yang berjalan disampingnya dan menyodorkan lagi makanannya ke arah Kuroko. "Kuro-chin mau momogi?" tanyanya kekanakkan seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Dan juga jawaban datar yang seperti biasa.

Di belakang mereka, Akashi hanya diam saja. Tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke asrama agar bisa beristirahat.

Sampai seruan Aomine membuat mereka terdiam.

"Ooi,"

Keempat pemuda yang berjalan lebih dulu itu sontak menoleh. Memandangi Aomine yang terkekeh iseng. Disampingnya satu alis Kise terangkat melihat reaksi aneh Aomine. Dipikirnya Aomine mendadak gila karena ia pukuli kepalanya, mungkin.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menatap mereka bergantian. "Aku juga akan masuk klub basket. Kurasa tak ada salahnya berada di lapangan yang sama dengan kalian." Ujar Aomine semangat.

Tiga detik mereka berlima memandangi Aomine dalam keheningan. Sampai suara pertama muncul dari Kise yang tertawa sambil sekali lagi memukul kepala Aomine dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ooi, Kise!"

"Ujung-ujungnya masuk klub basket juga, kan! Dasar, Ahominecchi!" tawanya pecah.

Midorima kembali berjalan sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lagi. "Aku sudah menebak itu akan terjadi-nanodayo. Tapi kukira ia akan merubah keputusannya lebih lama. Ternyata secepat ini keputusannya berubah begitu saja. Aku agak kecewa-nanodayo."

"Uhmm~ Mine-chin kan hatinya lemah~" Murasakibara menambahkan sambil mengunyah.

Akashi tersenyum mengejek sambil mengangguk. "Daiki tak akan bertahan hidup jika ia tidak bermain basket."

Kuroko menatap Aomine yang sudah memasang ekspresi tak terima dihujani ejekan oleh mereka. Wajah Kuroko tentu datar. Sampai tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Kening Aomine mengkerut saat mencoba menyelami kedua iris baby blue Kuroko. Namun ia tak memahami apapun dari tatapan datar itu.

"Apa, Tetsu?"

"Ternyata memang berhati lemah." Dan Kuroko berbalik, berjalan menyusul keempat teman lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Urat Aomine mencuat di keningnya. Sebal. Sudah diejek oleh keempat orang lainnya, Kuroko pakai acara menambahkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi begitu. Rasanya jadi seratus kai lebih menyebalkan hanya gara-gara Kuroko.

Aomine berlari dan memiting leher Kuroko kesal. "Tetssuuu~ Beraninya kau ikutan mengejekku, haaaahhh~"

"Aomine-kun… Sesak…"

Wajah Kise memucat saat memandangi ekspresi pasrah datar seadanya Kuroko. Ditariknya Kuroko dari lengan Aomine dan dipeluknya pemuda kecil itu erat. "Hyaaah! Aominecchi, jangan bunuh Kurokocchiiii!"

"Berisik-nanodayo."

"Munch~ Munch~"

"…" Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Mencoba mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Membayangkan tiga tahun berada di sekeliling orang-orang seperti ini sepertinya Akashi serius harus menyiapkan banyak persediaan. Tapi ada sekelebat perasaan yang masuk ke dalam hatinya ketika berada diantara orang-orang berisik itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

Yah~ Tidak ada buruknya juga…

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** Quarter Finish**

**.**

**Next Quarter!**

Jawablah pertanyaan dibawah ini :

Ketika sedang bertengkar (Kise dan Aomine), tak sengaja Kise mendorong meja Kuroko sampai meja itu terjungkal. Semua benda yang ada di laci meja Kuroko berhamburan keluar. Ada satu benda yang membuat Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara terkejut.

Sebuah surat!

Surat apakah itu?

a. Surat cinta

b. Surat tantangan

c. Surat ancaman

**2****nd**** Quarter : Kuroko's Letter**

* * *

P.S :

Other Fics Progress~

Family's Curse 4th Chapter is On-Writing

Unrequited 4th Chapter is Waiting


	3. 2nd Quarter : Kuroko's Letter

**~Destiny of Us~**

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

**By InfiKiss**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything—except plot.**

**Any kind of typo(s), no EYD, OOC, gaje, aneh, unik, agak AU, sedikit hint etc are possible here.**

**Friendship/Humor**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Tiap chapter tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Ini hanyalah kumpulan one-shoot tentang masa SMA para Kiseki no Sedai di Teikou Gakuen.**

**.**

**2****nd**** Quarter**

**Kuroko's Letter**

**.**

"KUROKOOOO!"

Kuroko yang nyaris saja berjalan masuk melewati gerbang Teikou Gakuen langsung menoleh saat suara familiar itu terdengar cukup kencang. Bukan hanya Kuroko, beberapa siswa yang mendengarnya pun menoleh sekilas. Bahkan Aomine yang berjalan selangkah di depan Kuroko sampai ikut menoleh.

Dan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut merah dengan alis terbelah sudah berlari menghampirinya. Pemuda yang membuat satu alis Aomine sontak naik dan tatapannya berubah sebal.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan mata saat Kagami Taiga sudah terengah-engah dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan Kuroko. Seragam berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam dengan kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Tak lupa sebuah kalung berbandul cincin menggantung di lehernya. Nafasnya masih belum stabil saat ia berusaha membuka suaranya untuk menyapa sahabat yang kini berbeda sekolah dengannya.

"A-aku… Aku ber-berlari…setengah mati…haahhh~" Kagami menghela nafas panjang. Lima detik berikutnya ia sudah bisa mengontrol suaranya dan nyengir lebar di hadapan Kuroko, "Syukurlah kekejar! Aku kira kau sudah masuk ke Teikou sejak tadi,"

Kuroko tak langsung menyahut. Kedua manik azure miliknya masih meniti wajah Kagami lekat-lekat. "Ada apa, Kagami-kun? Kenapa jauh-jauh berlari kesini? Apa Kagami-kun membolos?"

"Aku…" Baru saja Kagami mau bicara, sebuah dengusan sinis membuat perhatiannya teralih. Barulah ia sadar kalau Aomine berdiri tak jauh di dekat Kuroko. Ia memandangi Kagami dengan tatapan meremehkan dan seringaian menyebalkan. Sesuatu yang membuat Kagami ikutan menaikkan satu alis tidak terima.

Aomine berjalan dengan gaya sombong ke arah Kagami. Kagami maju menghampiri Aomine. Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan Kuroko yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Ah~ Anou…"

"Heh, Baka-kagami ada disini. Apa urusanmu di Teikou, huh? Tidak bisa menerima nasib karena kau gagal masuk Teikou?" ejek Aomine.

Saat itu seakan ada sengatan listrik yang keluar dari tatapan Kagami. Juga sengatan lain dari tatapan Aomine. Saling bertemu dan bertabrakan satu sama lain. Mendadak keduanya saling mendelikan mata mereka untuk mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Aku tak tahu, apa Teikou begitu murahan? Sampai orang mesum nan bodoh macam kau bisa diterima disini, Ahomine," Kagami mendengus merendahkan.

Aomine mengibaskan tangannya acuh, "Sungguh menyedihkan. Kau mengatakan itu untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Toh tetap saja aku diterima, kau tidak,"

"Aku justru bersyukur gagal masuk Teikou. Kalau aku masuk dan harus bertemu denganmu, aku bisa muntah setiap hari mencium bau badanmu yang menjijikan itu." Balas Kagami lagi. Aomine sontak memelototinya galak.

"Apa katamuuuu?" Ia maju.

"Nantang, huhhh?" Kagami ikutan maju.

TWITCH!

Kuroko kesal. Dengan satu gerakan, ia meng-ignite pass perut Aomine. Sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan memang, apalagi dilakukan dalam jarak sangat dekat. Targetnya perut pula, bukan bola basket. Karena serangan itu Aomine sempat mental tiga langkah ke belakang dan berjongkok tragis sambil mengusap perutnya.

"TETSU! Kenapa kau meng-ignite perut seksiku, hah?!"

"Karena aku tak mungkin melakukannya ke Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun kan temanku," balas Kuroko dengan wajah datar dan langsung melengos untuk menoleh ke Kagami. Sama sekali tak peduli akan nasib perut Aomine yang mendadak kram seperti perempuan datang bulan.

Tawa Kagami pecah, "Huahaha!" Ia mengacak rambut Kuroko puas. "Bagus, bagus~"

"Lebih penting lagi, ada urusan apa Kagami-kun ke Teikou?"

Kagami langsung diam. Kini ditatapnya Kuroko seksama. Wajahnya agak merona ketika Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku hanya khawatir. Waktu kau bilang semua Kiseki no Sedai disini, rasanya aku jadi tak bisa diam saja tanpa melihat keadaanmu. Apalagi kau satu kamar asrama dengan manusia mesum itu." Tatapan tajam Kagami jatuh ke Aomine yang masih mengeluhkan sakit di perut.

"Apa kau!" Sungut Aomine kesal. Lalu menatap kepala Kuroko penuh dendam, berniat menuntut balas jika saja ia diberikan kesempatan nanti.

Kagami menatap Kuroko lagi, "Tapi kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja,"

Kuroko mengangguk datar, "Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku, Kagami-kun."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling diam dan berpandangan satu sama lain. Jika saja halaman Teikou penuh dengan guguran bunga Sakura, mungkin akan tampak seperti pasangan yang tengah menuai romansa cinta setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Tapi maaf, ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan cinta. Apalagi dengan romansa ala sinetron semacam itu.

Apalagi Aomine masih disana.

Kesal melihat pemandangan yang menusuk mata itu. Satu tangan Aomine mengambil batu kerikil dan melemparkannya. Jatuh tepat di kepala Kuroko yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya sinis.

Ignite… Pass… Kai…

Kuroko menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ancang-ancang melakukan Ignite Pass Kai ke arah Aomine. Sadar akan nyawa yang hampir melayang, Aomine berdiri dan langsung lari menjauh. Ia masih ingin hidup. Tak akan keren jika nyawanya berakhir di tangan anak semacam Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko tak berniat melepaskannya. Ia menatap Kagami dulu, "Kagami-kun, nanti akan kuhubungi. Sekarang Kagami-kun pergilah ke Seirin." Senyumnya tipis dan Kagami mengangguk, sekali lagi mengacak rambut Kuroko.

Senyum Kuroko menghilang. "Sekarang ada yang harus kulakukan dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa!" Kagami melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat saat Kuroko sudah berbalik dan setengah berlari masuk ke dalam gedung Teikou Gakuen. Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa lepas dan berbalik ke arah berlawanan. Berjalan menjauh meninggalkan gedung itu.

~OoOoO~

Kelas 1-A menjadi horror jika semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah lengkap. Horror dalam artian tertentu, jelas. Di kelas yang terdiri dari dua puluh empat siswa itu menguarkan aura-aura aneh dari enam pemuda yang duduk saling berjauhan.

Pertama Midorima, ia duduk di kursi paling depan di dekat pintu masuk kelas. Lalu Murasakibara yang terletak di barisan yang sama dengan Midorima, tapi di bagian paling belakang barisan. Dibaris sebelahnya, Akashi duduk di kursi ketiga dari depan. Di barisan sebelah Akashi merupakan barisan dimana Aomine berada. Duduk paling belakang. Terakhir baris kursi di samping jendela kelas, tempat Kise dan Kuroko yang sama-sama duduk paling belakang. Sudah jelas Kuroko-lah yang menempati kursi terakhir dan Kise di depannya. Jika dilihat dari posisi kursi, hanya Kise, Kuroko dan Aomine yang saling berdekatan.

Yang membuat Kuroko sebal duduk disana adalah kenyataan bahwa Aomine dan Kise selalu adu mulut. Nah, itu juga yang menjadi satu alasan kelas 1-A terkesan horror. Jika duo itu sudah adu mulut, biasanya akan ditambahi dengan Midorima yang kesal dan melemparkan sesuatu ke arah mereka. Lalu ketiganya akan bertengkar, membuat seisi kelas jadi berisik. Mereka baru akan bungkam jika suara gunting Akashi terdengar. Kalau sudah begitu, tak ada satu murid pun yang berani bergerak di kelas.

Semua takut akan Akashi. Takut dengan gunting yang selalu tampak menghiasi saku blazer putihnya. Ah, kata-kata ini agak familiar sepertinya. Oke, lupakan~

Siang ini pun sama, Aomine dan Kise adu mulut.

Alasannya simpel. Sesimpel Murasakibara yang bisa diam hanya dengan disogok satu lollipop murah. Hanya karena Kise yang ingin bernarsis kepada Kuroko, ia membawa sebuah majalah remaja dimana dialah yang menjadi sampul cover. Aomine tak ada niat mengejek sebenarnya. Tapi tangannya spontan menarik majalah itu, melemparnya keluar jendela, saat pemuda berkulit gelap itu melihat seekor tonggeret—atau cicada— lewat di depan jendela.

Tahu sendiri betapa sukanya pemuda yang mengaku kekasih Horikita Mai itu dengan serangga semacam tonggeret.

"GYAAHH! AHOMINECCHIII!" Lengkingan delapan oktaf yang membuat kacamata Midorima retak seketika. Sedangkan Kuroko yang duduk dibelakangnya spontan menutup kedua telinganya.

Dan seluruh siswa yang masih di kelas ikut-ikutan menutup telinga.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?! MAJALAHKUUUU!"

"Apa, sih?! Berisik! Aku spontan memakainya untuk menimpuk tonggeret tadi!" Aomine tak peduli dan langsung berlari ke jendela, mencari tahu kemana majalah itu jatuh. "Ah!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di samping kelas mereka. "Tuh, majalahmu! Ooi, Ki,"

BUGH! Dan sebuah kamus mendarat tepat dikepala Aomine.

"KISE!"

"Ya, Tuhan! Memukul dengan kamus itu sangat kejam!"

"Mereka bisa saling membunuh!"

"Panggil guru! Panggil polisi! Panggil pemadam kebakaran!" Entah bodoh atau memang sengaja berlebihan, para siswa kelas justru sibuk sendiri dengan memberi komentar konyol. Bahkan ada yang sudah merekam pertempuran duo itu dengan telepon genggam mereka.

Aomine menarik kerah kemeja biru Kise, "Kau mau mati, hah? Pirang kebanyakan gula!"

"Apa?! Ahominecchi mau kubuat putih, hah?!"

"Uappa! Kau menghina kulit eksotisku, heh?!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?! Tidak suka?! Semua orang Jepang putih, tapi ada apa dengan Aominecchi! Kulit gosong gitu seperti terpanggang!"

"Kiiiisseee~"

Pertengkaran itu memang agak menakutkan, tapi yang membuatnya lebih menakutkan adalah Kuroko yang duduk tenang di kursinya sambil membaca buku. Sukses mengabaikan dua orang aneh yang saling berteriak di hadapannya.

Midorima nyaris saja kehabisan kesabaran ketika ia sudah mengambil sebuah penghapus papan tulis dan melakukan persiapan melempar. Kalau saja pemuda berambut hijau itu tak melihat Aomine tak sengaja mendorong Kise dan membuat pemuda itu menabrak meja Kuroko.

Meja itu langsung terjungkal terbalik dan menumpahkan semua isi di lacinya ke lantai. Bertubrukan dengan kursi Aomine. Seketika bagian belakang kelas itu hampir menyerupai kapal pecah.

Semua hening.

Kise dan Aomine gantian memandangi Kuroko yang membatu di kursinya. Apalagi buku yang tadi ia baca ikut terjatuh karena terdorong meja dan jatuh tertimpa meja.

"Ku-kurokocchi…itu…"

"Ini salah Kise! Bukan salahku!"

"Apa Aominecchi bilang?!"

Tak ada yang sadar kalau Murasakibara sudah berdiri di hamparan peralatan tulis Kuroko yang berhamburan. Raksasa berambut ungu itu menatap sesuatu yang agak aneh. Ia menunduk, mengambil sebuah kertas terlipat dan menyerahkannya kepada Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin…"

Kuroko meliriknya, mengambil apa yang Murasakibara berikan. Sebuah kertas terlipat dua. Dan Kuroko membukanya. Membuat Aomine dan Kise yang melihatnya langsung diam dan memandanginya penasaran.

Di kertas itu terdapat sederetan tulisan koran. Huruh-huruf hiragana yang dipotong terpisah dan ditempel hingga menjadi satu susunan kalimat yang jelas.

-Kau telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang sekolah.-

Surat tanpa nama.

Ketika Kuroko selesai melafalkan isi surat itu, wajah Aomine dan Kise sontak memucat. Akashi yang mendengarnya melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan keheranan. Midorima yang juga mendengarnya meski ia paling jauh nyaris menjatuhkan penghapus yang masih dipegangnya. Semua siswa di kelas yang mendengar pun menganga karena isi surat itu.

SURAT TANTANGAN!

Dan ditunjukkan kepada… KUROKO TETSUYA?!

~OoOoO~

Investigasi. Begitu Kise menyebutnya. Ketika dirinya dan Aomine memutuskan bersekutu selama sebentar untuk menguak misteri surat tantangan yang ditunjukkan untuk Kuroko. Murasakibara berdiri dibelakang Kuroko, asyik mengunyah keripik. Akashi sih tetap duduk di kursinya tapi memasang telinga untuk menguping. Midorima tak menaruh minat—katanya. Tapi toh megane itu sudah berada di dekat kursi Kuroko dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kise.

"Pertama kita cari siapa kira-kira yang dendam kepada Kurokocchi." Mulainya dengan gaya ala detektif. "Apa Kurokocchi ingat melakukan hal yang mungkin membuat orang marah belakangan ini-ssu?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya sekali, berusaha mengingat apa yang ia lakukan. "Di hari pertama kegiatan klub, aku membuat para senpai marah."

"Ah~ Mereka sih mana berani~" Aomine berdecak sambil menopangkan dagu di meja Kuroko sedangkan ia duduk di kursi Kise. "Selain mereka? Apa kau punya musuh, Tetsu?"

"Ah," Kuroko menatap Kise datar, "Tadi saat istirahat makan siang, aku tak sengaja menyiram Kasamatsu Senpai dengan vanilla shake."

Mereka semua terdiam. Ka-sa-ma-tsu Yu-ki-o. Tujuh hiragana itu terpatri di benak mereka sekarang. Dan sosok sang wakil kapten yang hobil menendang atau memukul Kise itu mulai terbayangkan.

"Tapi Kasamatsu Senpai bukan tipe yang akan melakukan hal semacam ini-nanodayo," Midorima mencoba memberikan pendapat, membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Kise dan Aomine. "A-aku bukannya tertarik. Hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana kalian bisa menyelidiki kasus ini dengan ota pas-pasan itu."

"Tsundere," Aomine berdesis masa bodoh.

Kuroko berpikir lagi, "Dan saat menuju kelas tak sengaja aku mengagetkan Izuki Sensei dan membuatnya menjatuhkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang ia bawa."

"Masa Sensei melakukan hal ini," Kise menggeleng-geleng.

Aomine gantian, mencoba berpikir dengan otak minimnya. "Di surat itu ditulis bahwa Tetsu telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Apa kau ingat pernah merebut sesuatu dari seseorang, Tetsu?"

"Hmm~ Aku tak tahu ini disebut merebut atau tidak. Tapi,"

Tapi… Semua mata memandangi Kuroko menanti jawabannya.

"Tadi kemarin aku menemukan segelas vanilla milkshake yang masih tertutup di lobi asrama. Karena haus, aku meminumnya. Ternyata itu milik seorang anak klub sumo dan dia memarahiku."

ANAK KLUB SUMO?!

Mata Kise, Aomine dan Midorima nyaris keluar dari rongganya saat mendengar jawaban terakhir itu.

Murasakibara menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali, "Kuro-chin~ Sehaus apapun, Kuro-chin tidak boleh meminum minuman yang teletak begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang. Nanti Kuro-chin sakit~" Terdengar seperti nasihat seorang ibu ditelinga Kuroko.

"Iya, Murasakibara-kun. Aku tak akan melakuannya lagi." Dan Kuroko menurut?!

"Ah, oke, oke!" Kise menepuk tangannya sekali. "Kita selidiki ketiga orang ini sebelum istirahat siang berakhir. Orang yang mengirim surat tantangan ke Kurokocchi harus dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini-ssu!" serunya dengan semangat berkobar-kobar yang diabaikan oleh pemuda lain disekitarnya.

Akashi di tempatnya tetap diam. Ia mendengar semua yang mereka utarakan tadi. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Seringai meremehkan tentu saja. Bagi seorang jenius semacamnya, ini terlalu mudah dipecahkan. Tapi menonton aksi konyol mereka yang berlagak sok detektif mungkin tak ada salahnya.

Jadi Akashi diam saja. Seperti biasa, sang Emperor Eyes hanya akan mengamati.

~OoOoO~

Target pertama : Kasamatsu Yukio, kelas 2-C.

"Kau bilang jangan mencurigakan. Tapi ini justru sangat mencurigakan, bodoh." Ejek Midorima saat memandangi sosk belakang Kise dan Aomine yang mengendap-endap dan mengintip dari celah pintu kelas 2-C. Berusaha menemukan pemuda tak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut raven dan mata tajam itu.

Kise meliriknya, "Ssstt!"

"Ck,"

"Tidakkah ini konyol, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko berdiri disamping Midorima dengan ekspresi malas. Ia tak minat ikut permainan Kise dan Aomine. Tapi keduanya memaksa. Bahkan Murasakibara pun ikut-ikutan karena penasaran.

Jelas mereka mengundang perhatian para senpai yang ada disekitar koridor itu.

"Target mengobrol dengan Mibuchi Senpai." Aomine melaporkan. "Dia tidak kelihatan bersalah sama sekali, sih."

"Pelaku itu selalu memasang poker face tak bersalah di hadapan orang lain-ssu!"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal poker face, bukankah disini ada anak dengan poker face paling alami yang pernah ada, kalian semua?"

DEG.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Kuroko terkejut dengan suara familiar itu. Keempatnya menoleh ke arah seseorang yang ada dibelakang Kuroko, menepuk kedua pundaknya dan tersenyum ramah—tapi menakutkan— ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan mengintip ke dalam kelas dua?"

IMAYOSHI SHOICHI!

"I-i-imayoshi Senpai!" Kise berdiri tegap dengan wajah panik.

"Nee~ Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku bertanya." Senyumnya tetap terpasang tapi tampak seratus kali lebih gelap dan mematikan dari yang tadi.

Midorima menelan ludah kecut sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia ingat Oha-asa menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi orang dengan kacamata selain dirinya. Dan ia beringsut menjauh dari Imayoshi.

"Bersenang-senang?" Imayoshi masih bertanya.

Kuroko membuka mulut, membuat Kise, Aomine dan Midorima yakin anak itu akan menjawab dengan terlalu jujur seperti biasanya. Sebelum sepatah kata keluar, Midorima membekap mulut Kuroko panik.

"Ki-kita hanya mampir! Oke, ayo kabur!" Dan Aomine adalah orang pertama yang berlari meninggalkan kelas itu. Disusul Kise yang langsung menarik tangan Kuroko. Lalu Midorima yang tak mau ditinggal. Sedang Murasakibara sih hanya berlari santai ikut-ikutan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Imayoshi memandangi anak-anak itu. Lalu menatap ke dalam kelas 2-C. "Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tidak jelas…"

Target Pertama : Kasamatsu Yukio, kelas 2-C. Failed.

.

.

Target Kedua : Izuki Shun, guru Sastra Jepang.

Guru itu tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Kiyoshi Sensei di ruang guru. Kali ini terlalu sulit untuk dideteksi karena tak ada tanda-tanda kriminal yang tampak diwajahnya. Berbeda dengan Kasamatsu yang mudah sekali melakukan kekerasan—kepada Kise—. Izuki Sensei tampaknya kalem-kalem saja.

"Aku tak yakin Sensei melakukan hal konyol begitu," Midorima mengatakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya Kise katakan di kelas tadi. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya, kemudian melirik Kise dan Aomine yang kembali mengintip dengan gaya mencurigakan.

Jika ada pelaku mencurigakan yang tampak melakukan tindak kriminal, jelas kedua orang ini akan masuk dalam ketegori tersebut, bukan?

Tapi Midorima malas mengatakannya, toh ia tak akan didengarkan. Jadi ia melirik Kuroko yang datar-datar saja. "Apa kau yakin Izuki Sensei melakukan hal konyol begitu, Kuroko?"

"Tidak." Kuroko menatap Midorima datar. "Kurasa Izuki Sensei bukan orang sekurang kerjaan macam itu,"

"Kau benar."

"Euhm~ Lalu untuk apa kita disini, Kuro-chin?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Murasakibara-kun."

"Tidakkah kita tampak seperti mengawal dua anak autis ini-nanodayo?" Saat Midorima mengatakannya, tatapan ketiga pemuda itu tertuju lurus kepunggung Kise dan Aomine.

Sedetik, mereka tetap memandangi. Detik kedua, mereka masih memandangi namun tatapan mereka mendadak datar. Detik ketiga, rasanya ini sudah amat membosankan. Dan di detik keempat mereka bertiga serentak membalikkan punggung dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang aneh itu.

Aomine menyadarinya, "Ooi! Kalian mau kemana?!"

"Tidak setia kawan-ssu!"

SRAG.

Mendadak pintu geser ruang guru terkuak lebar. Menampilkan sosok guru berkacamata dengan wajah garang tengah memelototi Kise dan Aomine. Hyuuga Sensei. Tampaknya ia sedang frustasi.

"Jangan…be…ri…sik…" Suaranya berdesis menahan emosi.

Aomine dan Kise mematung. Wajah mereka sama-sama pucat.

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS!"

Target kedua : Izuki Shun, guru Sastra Jepang. Failed.

.

.

Target terakhir : Anggota klub Sumo yang vanilla milkshake-nya diminum Kuroko.

Kelima pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk klub Sumo yang tampak penuh. Tak satupun berani melangkah masuk apalagi di dalam penuh dengan pria-pria bertubuh obesitas dengan pipi bak bakpao yang menakutkan. Siapa yang mau digilas jadi keripik kalau cari masalah dengan mereka?

Kise kini melirik Kuroko ragu, "Kurokocchi yakin dia pelakunya-ssu?"

"Bukannya Kise-kun yang yakin?" Kuroko balik bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kedua iris kuning Kise melirik was-was ke balik ruangan itu lagi. "Gimanapun juga~ Kalau melawan anak klub Sumo rasanya…"

"Dasar pengecut! Mereka hanya bertubuh besar, sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya dengan Murasakibara!" seru Aomine sambil menuding ke arah wajah Murasakibara yang cuek-cuek saja.

"Tapi tetap saja-ssu!"

"Huh! Kalau begitu biar aku,"

"Hei, kau!" seruan itu memotong kalimat Aomine.

Mereka sontak menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk lebar dengan pipi tembam yang memelototi mereka galak. Bumi serasa berguncang saat kaki bak pelepah pisang itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ah, dia… Yang minumannya kuhabiskan,"

APA?!

Kise dan Aomine melotot memandangi Kuroko. Lalu menatap pria gendut itu. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu kelewatan gendut. Jangan-jangan efek vanilla milkshake? Ah, itu tak penting! Sekarang yang penting adalah bagaimana mengalahkan orang super gendut begini kalau ternyata dia si pelaku?!

Aomine dan Kise menciut.

Tatapan pria gendut itu tertuju ke arah Kuroko. "Kau yang kemarin!" serunya galak dan menghampiri Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk sopan. "Lama tak berjumpa," Sungguh sapaan yang amat aneh. Membuat Midorima tercengang dibuatnya ketika pemuda itu sudah sampai dihadapan Kuroko.

Oh, tidak… Kuroko akan dilibas dan dijadikan keripik. Kalau benar ia jadi keripik, nasibnya akan berakhir tragis di perut Murasakibara yag dengan jahatnya telah membayangkan hal yang sama—memakan keripik Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan raksasa ungu itu sudah tak sabar menunggu Kuroko diubah menjadi keripik.

Telapak tangan besar itu terangkat, tertuju ke arah Kuroko.

"OH, TIDAK! KUROKOCCHIII!"

"Tetsu!"

PLUK~

Mulut Aomine dan Kise terbungkam seketika. Ketika pemuda gendut itu menepuk kepala kecil Kuroko dan tersenyum ramah.

"Lain kali jangan meminum sesuatu yang tergeletak di jalan, ya. Kau bisa sakit perut. Ingat itu, kouhai…" ujarnya ramah sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya, Senpai. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

GUBRAKK!

Ini sih jelas sekali bukan pelakunya!

Target terakhir : Anggota klub Sumo yang vanilla milkshake-nya diminum Kuroko. Failed.

~OoOoO~

Toh pada akhirnya penyelidikan itu tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa selain rasa lelah di seluruh tubuh Kise dan Aomine. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang terlalu terobsesi dengan pelaku surat koran itu. Padahal Kuroko sih acuh-acuh saja.

Dan inilah saat yang dinantikan. Pulang sekolah… Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai—minus Akashi tentu saja— sudah bersembunyi di semak-semak terdekat di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Kurokocchi… Kalau orang itu menunjukkan tanda bahaya, aku akan segera menolong Kurokocchi. Kita punya bos Yakuza disini," ujarnya mantap sambil menepuk pundak Aomine yang mendelik marah.

Bos Yakuza apanya?!

"Sialan kau, Kise!"

Midorima menyodorkan sebuah kotak korek api yang entah didapat dari mana kepada Kuroko. "Lucky item Aquarius. Dengan ini kau akan selamat, Kuroko." Dan Kuroko menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun selain terima kasih.

Murasakibara menepuk kepala Kuroko. Lalu menyuapi pemuda berambut biru itu dengan sebatang pocky coklat. "Untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi pocky adalah makanan terakhir yang masuk ke perut Kuro-chin." Ujarnya pasrah.

"Jangan mengatakan seakan-akan Kurokocchi akan mati, dong-ssu!"

"Ah, dia datang!"

Mereka semua terkesiap saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan postur tinggi muncul disana.

"Siapa, tuh?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak kenal." Jawabnya sambil beranjak berdiri. "Aku akan menemuinya." Lanjutnya mantap sambil berjalan keluar dari semak-semak.

Saat itu dada mereka berdegup waspada.

.

Akashi melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan gedung utama sekolah dengan gym. Hari ini tak ada latihan basket, anak itu baru saja selesai rapat komite dengan dewan OSIS. Dan saat itu ia tak sengaja melihat empat kepala tengah mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak.

Sepasang iris heterokromatik itu langsung tertuju ke arah Kuroko yang berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang familiar di mata Akashi.

"Shizumiya Kotaro," gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Langkahnya langsung tertuju menghampiri Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima. Berhenti di belakang mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya keempat Kiseki no Sedai itu akan melakukan hal konyol macam ini. Benar-benar merusak harga dirinya sebagai orang terkuat di KiseDai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Ah~ Aka-chin~ Sini, kita lagi ngintip Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara menjawab dengan senyum tipis.

Akashi menatap lurus ke tempat Kuroko yang sudah menghampiri pemuda itu.

.

"Sumimasen," sapa Kuroko pelan.

Pemuda itu awalnya tampak mencari-cari asal suara. Menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang. Lalu keningnya mengkerut saat tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Sumimasen,"

Suara itu lagi. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, mencari asal suara. Tapi tak kunjung melihat apapun.

"Aku dihadapanmu,"

DEG.

Saat itulah ia baru sadar seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah menatapnya datar. Pemuda itu nyaris menjerit kaget kalau saja Kuroko tidak bicara lagi, "Maaf mengejutkanmu."

"Kau membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung." Keluhnya. "Ah," Kini pemuda itu menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama.

Wajah datar. Rambut biru yang tertiup angin senja. Hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tunggu dulu…

Ia membuka suara, "Kau…siapa?"

"Eh?"

.

.

"A-apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Kise gemas sendirian. Tak bisa sabar hanya menunggu karena Kuroko dan pemuda itu hanya bicara. Lalu si pemuda membungkuk dan Kuroko mengangkat satu tangan—entah apa maksudnya.

Setelah itu Kuroko berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke semak-semak. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

"Lho? Lho? Tetsu?"

"Ah, Kise-kun," Tanpa peduli tatapan heran dari mereka semua, Kuroko menatap Kise yang keheranan. "Temui orang itu. Sepertinya dia salah meletakkan surat. Surat itu untuk Kise-kun." Jawabnya.

"APA?! Jadi dia ingin menghajarku?!" Kise sontak panik dan menjerit.

"Bukan, Kise-kun. Tapi…" Suara Kuroko terhenti. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menarik Kise keluar, "Coba saja temui dia." Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahu Kise agar bergerak maju.

Masih belum paham, Kise hanya menurut dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Kini Midorima menatap Kuroko penasaran, "Apa yang terjadi-nanodayo? Dia tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Surat itu bukan surat tantangan."

"HE?"

Di belakang mereka, Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Kalian benar-benar membuang-buang waktu. Tidakkah kalian berpikir, mana mungkin anak dengan hawa keberadaan yang tak terlihat semacam Tetsuya akan mendapat surat tantangan? Sekali melihatpun sudah jelas surat itu mungkin hanya sekedar surat iseng atau surat salah kirim."

Murasakibara cemberut menatap Akashi. "Jadi Aka-chin sudah tahu kalau surat itu salah alamat dan sebenarnya untuk Kise-chin, huh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengambek.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu surat itu salah alamat. Tapi aku baru tahu surat itu untuk Ryota saat aku melihat pemuda itu. Dia adalah Shizumiya Kotaro, kelas 2-A. Ketua klub fotografer yang sangat,"

"Ini aneh!" Aomine memotong kalimat Akashi. Matanya terbuka lebar saat dilihatnya kini Kise yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan wajah panik. "Kenapa Kise meminta maaf?"

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang juga memandanginya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum penuh arti karena keduanya sudah mampu menebak apa yang terjadi disana.

Akashi berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Kuroko pun mengikutinya sebelum satu dari temannya menyadari. Ditariknya lengan blazer Akashi pelan saat ia berada disisinya.

"Akashi-kun tahu siapa dia, kan?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah menghapal semua murid di Teikou juga kelas, predikat dan karakteristik mereka. Hanya sekali lihat, aku tahu dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Kuroko melirik Akashi datar. "Lalu kenapa diam saja?"

"Karena menarik membiarkan kalian menerka-nerka sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Ini hiburan tersendiri untukku, Tetsuya." Balasnya santai. Keduanya hanya berjalan bersisian dan menjauh dari ketiga pemuda lainnya. Tak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lima menit berlalu, Kise pun kembali ke semak-semak ketika Shizumiya Kotaro pergi dengan wajah lesu. Dibandingkan Kotaro, Kise jauh lebih aneh karena wajahnya merah padam dan matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

Aomine semakin penasaran sekarang, "Ooi, Kise? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Di-dia…" Suara Kise bergetar.

Midorima menahan nafas menanti lanjutannya, "Dia?" ulangnya tak sabaran.

"Dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku-ssu!"

"APA?!"

Ah, sebelumnya mari kita tilik kembali isi surat koran itu.

Pertama, kalimat 'Kau telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku' disini mungkinkah itu artinya adalah hati? Kise telah merebut hati pemuda itu. Membuatnya jatuh cinta?

Dan kedua, kalimat 'Kau harus bertanggung jawab!' tidakkah itu berarti Kise harus bertanggung jawab dengan menjadi kekasihnya? Dan permintaan menunggu di taman belakang Teikou tak lain adalah permintaan untuk menunggu karena pemuda itu akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Kise?

"Dia bilang dia sudah suka padaku sejak aku SMP! Dia sering sekali membeli majalah yang ada fotoku dan dia masuk klub fotografer biar bisa memfotoku sesuka hatinya-ssu! Huweeee!" Dan Kise menangis sejadi-jadinya karena harga dirinya hancur ketika ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki.

Sedangkan Aomine dan Midorima mati-matian menahan tawa mereka agar tidak membuat model pirang itu semakin menangis meraung-raung. Wajah mereka sudah memerah, pipi mereka terasa sakit. Dan sedetik kemudian tawa keduanya pecah begitu saja.

"Kenapa tertawa?! Ahominecchi dan Midorimacchi jahaaaatt!" Kise yang ngambek langsung berlari meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu. Yang justru membuat tawa Aomine dan Midorima semakin tak terkontrol dibuatnya.

Murasakibara asyik mengunyah pocky-nya. Menggelengkan kepala lalu berbalik untuk berjalan pulang ke asrama. Hari ini rasaya jadi sangat panjang dan melelahkan karena kasus tidak jelas yang mereka alami.

Surat tantangan yang ternyata surat cinta…

Ah, ini semua benar-benar diluar dugaan Murasakibara. Yang lebih jelas, ia gagal memakan keripik Kuroko Tetsuya incarannya. Raksasa ungu itu jadi malas berlama-lama disana.

Dan tinggallah Midorima dan Aomine yang tetap setia tertawa keras di balik semak-semak. Sedangkan Kise tetap berlari kabur sambil merengek. Akashi dan Kuroko sudah sama-sama berjalan keluar dari gedung Teikoun untuk segera pulang ke asrama.

Hari yang ramai… Yah, seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**2****nd**** Quarter**

**Finished**

* * *

**Next Quarter :**

Setiap sekolah selalu memiliki kisah seram mereka masing-masing, bukan? Ah, begitupun dengan Teikou Gakuen. Belakangan banyak yang mengaku melihat bayangan di sekitar koridor namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Suatu ketika Murasakibara ingat ia meninggalkan sebungkus Maiubou di meja kelas. Ia pun meminta Midorima mengantarnya ke kelas padahal itu sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Disanalah Midorima dan Murasakibara bertemu dengannya. Sesosok bayangan kecil yang berjalan di koridor…

Bayangan siapa itu?

Hantu

Salah satu murid Teikou (kalian boleh menyebutkan nama siswa yang mungkin adalah hantunya. Ex : Kuroko Tetsuya)

Penjahat

**Third Quarter : Teikou's Ghost Story**

* * *

**P.S :**

**Other Fic Progress**

**Family's Curse 4th Chapter is On-Writing (Tahap re-edit, MUNGKIN selesai dalam waktu dua/tiga hari lagi)**

**Unrequited 5th Chapter is Waiting**


End file.
